Portable wireless communication devices, also known as smart phones, in various form factors have become indispensable for the masses for the many features they provide. Increasingly more features have been added such as multiple cameras and the ability to receive and view videos.
It is the objective of the embodiments herein to make such portable electronic devices even more useful to the masses by providing additional and new features in such devices.